Spare Time At Night
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A small session of Lan and Maylu spending a little time with each other after a tought and stressful day.


Spare Time at Night

Is This A Routine?

"Lan where are you?" Maylu asked as Lan was still in the kitchen.

"Give me a minute." Lan called back. Maylu fiddled with the silk belt from her robe. She never of thought she would be where she had dreamed, by Lan's side. Lan finally came in with his night clothes. "Why are you still in your robe?" Lan asked. Maylu giggled evilly,

"Fine Lan, act that way." Lan climbed into the bed,

"So how was your day?" he asked. "It was really stressful, I need a way to relax." she replied. "Is there a way I can help?" he asked again.

"Now that you talk about it, there is." she answered.

"Yeah, how?" his face was on the verge of confusion and stupidity. Maylu threw her self over she landed on a position that made her straddle Lan's waist.

"A brain busting orgasm will do." she smiled with the glint of seduction in her eyes.

"I think I know how this will end." he commented with a raised eye brow. Maylu closed the gap between their faces,

"Of course you do." She entwined her fingers with his and caught him in a slow but powerful and passionate kiss.

Maylu used the kiss as a huge distraction while her fingers got to work. Maylu used her fingers to irritate the spot behind Lan's ears, Lan's whole body twitched as she move further along his body. She broke the kiss and her lips were heading to his neck until he decided that he doesn't want his fun yet. He used his left arm and leg to shoot himself in a 180 degrees spin. Maylu ended up under him, his quick turn left her stunned.

"You're going first." he whispered. All the hairs on her back doubled over at the feeling of Lan taking control of her body sexually. Lan slowly undid the silk belt on her robe and shifted it away from the front of her body. Her gold bra and thong set shone in the darkness. Lan didn't take he bra off but he trailed his tongue down the edges of her cleavage. Maylu moaned and whimpered loudly as Lan retraced the path his tongue took to get the same reaction from Maylu. The ruby haired girl tried to undo her own bra but because of what Lan was doing, her struggle was in vain. Lan needed more to drive Maylu into oblivion so he undid the bra clips in S rank style. He ran his left hand over the girl's right breast, Maylu gasped for air as her breathing became harder.

Lan made a trail of kisses to the path to her nipple; she bit her lip in a hope of keeping quiet. Lan retrailed his path again but using tongue instead. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple and he began to message the other with his free hand. Maylu twitched every so often because on the amount feeling she was getting. Lan gave the other the same treatment and then he got a new idea. Lan lowered his face a bit so his face was parallel with her belly button. Lan shot his tongue into her belly button and the reaction he got was.

"Ohhh Shit Laaannn!" Maylu screamed while she shot up for a brief moment before calming down a bit. Maylu had enough energy to pull Lan's shirt off with no aggravation. Lan raised his face so he looked at Maylu directly.

"I'm done for now." he whispered. She turned him over and began her magic. She went straight down to where she had planned in the first place. She pulled off his boxers and look at his member for ideas.

"Lan have I ever done this to you?" she asked slyly as she kissed the tip of it. Lan didn't reply but he just gripped the sheets of the bed in hope it will give him strength to hold back. "I didn't hear you." she said lightly as she kissed it again. Lan gripped them even harder than before in hope that it will save him. "Still can't hear you. You asked for it, stage two." she said seductively. She licked his member in hope of a reply but all she got was Lan breathing heavily. "Your acting strong tonight." she licked it then wrapped her tongue around it.

"Maylu please stop, I beg you." he whimpered. Maylu's tongue lost its grip.

"Lan, I won't stop, well not yet anyway." she told him.

"If you carry on, I'll cum in your mouth an I know you don't like it." he warned.

"Stop talking." she said flatly as she licked it again with more pressure. Lan's whole upper body began to tense up in luck of restraining himself. "I know the only thing that's keeping you from exploding is the fantasy chip training. But it won't help you from this." Maylu commented. She slowly took the head of his member in and his reaction was

"MAYLU!" he screamed. She slowly began to suck then it happened. His whole body tensed while Maylu's eyes widened when a warm liquid was shot in to her mouth, at the speed it as shot at, Maylu instantly swallowed because of the amount of force that was on it. Lan's whole body relaxed but Lan felt ashamed. 'I can't of done that' he thought. He remembered exactly their golden rules of sex.

Flashback

"Lan, you know that we've moved in with each other and I know were in the same bed together and with that comes sex." Maylu pointed out. "Yeah and why were bring in this up for?" Lan asked.

"Right, after discussion with my girlfriends. I have decided on my rules for sex. One, before you decide to do something new, ask first. Two, Condoms will be used unless otherwise. I will have them on week A and you on week B. Three, I forbid you to cum in my mouth what so-ever. And don't try any sly ones either or you'll sleep on the couch." Maylu finished. She got up and went to go change.

"Are those rules going to stay?" Lan asked loudly. "Yeah. Don't cry about it." Maylu called back. Lan shrugged it off for now and carried on watching TV.

End Flashback

Maylu lied down on Lan's body and brought her face up to his.

"Why you so glum?" she asked sweetly,

"I've broken rule three and your going to kill me." Lan answered. Maylu giggled,

"I'll let you off for that one. You've been a good boy and my friends think I have been harsh on you since that argument that you didn't start." Lan brightened up.

"What did it taste like?" He asked. Maylu put her right index finger in her mouth; she then wrapped her tongue around it. When she took it out,

"It tastes like apples." Lan raised an eye brow,

"So that's why you were feeding my face full of fruits. I should of known."

"That's why its good that your dense sometimes." Maylu added with a little giggle.

"Oh thanks Maylu." Lan said sarcastically. Maylu lifted her self up into a sitting position while sitting on her boyfriend's chest,

"Enough talk, you still owe me an orgasm. Ready for round two." Lan quickly untied the string to her thong while nodding. Lan shifted down the bed so his face was looking at her hip area.

'Let's see if she likes the same treatment.' he thought. "Maylu, close your eyes." he asked.

"Why?" she asked back.

"Just do it." he told her. Lan kissed her tender area of skin, Maylu's hip jittered. He then struck that area with his tongue and Maylu's whole body jittered this time and she moaned a bit as well. His tongue darted that area with sharp attacks. Maylu's body couldn't keep up with him, out of instinct; she caught Lan in the head with head scissors. This took Lan by surprise and he reposition his head so he could continue. After thirty seconds of that, he gave it a final lick and raised his head.

"I think you're ready." he whispered to his girl.

"Huh? What, whatever." she groaned back. Lan knew when she was close to an orgasm because she was in a state of confusion and bliss. He rested his girl on his hip and planted her on her back. Maylu locked her legs around his hip as they were about to make contact.

Maylu swung her arms around Lan's neck and pulled him towards her, "Need...to...hold...something." she stuttered. Lan was half was in when Maylu began to scream. "Keep going." she called. An idea came to Lan's head. Instead of thrusting, Lan rotated his hips. "Orgasm approaching" she said loud enough so Lan can hear. A few seconds later Maylu began to thrash about. "That's number one, here's number two." he said as he raised himself into a sitting. He kept going until his member hit the sealing of her 'hole', and then he came again. But this time Maylu had a second orgasm, her body froze still and her eyes diluted. She let off an ear piercing scream and then kept still on the bed while Lan pulled out and sighed in triumph.

"Thank god that it's a week A." he told himself. Tired out, Lan hit the bed next to Maylu.

'That was so intense, so much passion that it hurt. I have never had an O like that before. He has really out done himself, he should be proud.' Maylu thought.

"You were fantastic, just go to sleep." Maylu said sweetly. "Was that a big enough O for you." he said lightly while panting heavily. Maylu looked into his eyes, she saw no passion and no determination but she saw triumph and victory. She drew herself to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, I've had enough. I have no strength left." Lan pleaded. Maylu gave off a small laugh.

"Nah you rest, you were great. That orgasm tired me out as well," she replied. Lan began to nod off as Maylu sunk her head into his shoulder.


End file.
